Close to You
by KuroKumo89
Summary: Itachi becomes Sesshomaru's student at a University. His unrequited love for his teacher gets in the way of his life until...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey you guys who are reading this, so I quit on my other fict. But I'm starting this one. It's just for fun so I don't expect it to be amazingly good and It will not go through a rigorous editing process like the other one so bear with the grammatical errors if I miss any in my proofreading. Thanks. Oh yes and thank you CA for allowing me to use her characters, Tsuchi and Shiori. Yuki and Cedric are my OC's. So is Sesshomaru's girlfriend and her best friend who are never named. Other than that, the characters belong to their respective owners.

I woke up and that day started like any other day, before dawn. I took a cold shower in an attempt to lower my climbing fever, just like every other day it did not work. I pulled on my kaki's and red polo shirt. Kakuzu the greedy bastard hadn't paid any of us in months so I had to take up a second job doing inventory at dawn everyday in the back of the target that was all the way across town. I cursed Kakuzu's stingy ass as I fumbled for my socks in the dark before venturing out into the living area of the small one bedroom apartment. It reeked of booze and vomit, I wonder why? Kisame was passed out on the old badly stained couch snoring like a buzz saw. A pile of empty beer cans littered the floor next to his head. I sighed and moved carefully into the kitchen. I examined the empty fridge. Luckily it was pay day. Unluckily today was the first day of the Semester and I was due at the University at 8 am sharp for my registration. I sighed, my headache was not getting any better. I needed coffee. It was also Yuki's first day of school. My morning lined up just perfectly. 4am to 6:30am work, 7:15 get Yuki to school, 8am arrive at the University. I hate mornings.

I slammed the door of the fridge and shook Kisame awake.

"Oi! Kisame!" I hissed.

"uuuuh!" he groaned.

"I have to go to work now. Do not let anyone in okay? Also make sure Yuki is alright. Okay?" I said slowly glaring at him.

"Uh….s…su….sur…sure." He slurred at me.

_Beggars can't be choosers I guess. _I thought to myself as I grabbed my helmet and keys shutting the apartment door softly as I left.

Outside the air was still cool in the early morning hours. I breathed deeply and took out a cigarette, I glanced at my watch. It was only 3:30 I had time for one before I went off. I stood next to a tall brunette in stripper heals. Not the best thing for myself esteem in the morning.

"So Mr. Uchiha, off to work?" She asked.

"Yes, Tiffany. There is no rest for the weary." I sighed breathing out a string of smoke.

"Tell me about it." She grumbled.

"Sorry about him by the way." I nodded my head back toward the building to indicate Kisame. "He's a real… I don't know…"

"Jack ass?" She filled in taking a puff herself.

"Umm… I was going more for drunk moron but that works too." I shrugged putting out my cigarette against the brick wall. I dropped the butt onto the side walk.

"My condolences Tiffany." I struggled. English was such a strange and clunky language.

"Thanks. Are you sure you wouldn't like a-"

"No Thank you." I put on my helmet and mounted my bike. It roared to life and I was off. I hated Kisame's habit of hiring prostitutes. They always hit on me and I found that to be perfectly unnecessary. I hated going to work in the morning not just because of the obvious sleep deprivation problems. I hated it because I had to cross to _his _side of town. I hated being near him especially first thing in the morning. I even had to drive past the apartment complex in which he lived. It drove me nuts! He had everything he could possibly want so why did he have to patronize me the way he did. I couldn't stand the look in those golden eyes when I coughed. I'm sick of course I'm going to cough. There isn't a damn thing he can do about it either. So why does he look at me with those sad eyes?

"Yuki-Chan!" I called as loud as my throat allowed. As I came back into the apartment at twenty after seven. "We have to get going now or we will both be late!"

"Hai! Coming Toa-san!" She cried running out of our bedroom with my old messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Yuki, here let me fix that." I bent down and adjusted the strap so the bag didn't drag the ground. I was sure her growth was stunted she was so short even for a five year old.

"Aarigato." she beamed.

"Okay kiddo are you excited for school?" I asked. Ignoring Kisame as he fell from the couch and hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Yea!" She exclaimed "Lets go!"

"Okay then! To School we go!" I picked her up and was seriously alarmed at how light she was. I was going to need to go grocery shopping tonight. I feared that my crappy life was endangering her health and I didn't want that at all.

I strapped her firmly into her seat on the back of my bike. "Okay Yuki, just hold on tight to that bag you wouldn't want it to go flying." I patted her on the head and put her helmet on her. We were lucky that we lived so close to her school, or rather unlucky. We lived in the slums of the city so the public schools Yuki would be attending for the next few years were not good. I took her out of her seat and put her on the side walk in front of the school.

"Have a great first day Yuki-Chan. I'll be here to pick you up this afternoon at 2 okay.?" I kissed the top of her head.

"Kay Toa-san! Have you have a good day too, I hope you don't run into Sesshy-sama." She said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks." I gave her a weak smile and rode on.

I had completely forgotten that Sesshomaru was a professor at the only University in Town that it was feasible for me to attend. God I hated him! As soon as I pulled into the parking lot though I could tell he was there. Ugh. I needed coffee. I didn't have time to stop and hit up the star bucks girl that seemed to like me for a "free sample" that was really not so sample sized. But it was apparently my lucky day because I spotted Tsuchi with two travel cups in his hands. I walked up to him. I would have run but I didn't have the energy to be honest.

"Please can I have one?" I begged.

He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Ah! Itachi! What the fuck! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, please can I have one?" I motioned toward the coffee.

"Yea I guess." he handed me one. I followed his eyes to a tall blonde smoking against the side of the arts building.

"So…am I forgiven?" I whispered almost afraid of the answer I don't know why I was so afraid.

He hesitated for a long moment then finally he looked back at me. "Yea I guess so. I mean, I do feel that you got what's coming to you." He handed me a folded piece of paper. "They handed out schedule's based on our mailed in registration. I picked up yours for you, I may have glanced at it…" He smirked and turned back to watching that blonde.

"Shit." I grumbled unfolding the schedule I knew something bad was there since Tsuchi was willing to forgive my many transgressions for it. There was only one thing that could be that bad. I read my schedule.

**8am E200-English 101.…Prof. Sesshomaru Alexander **

**11am F109 Physics 102.….Prof. Sanjay Advani**

**1pm D207 Advanced Calculus…..Prof. Elizabeth Van Deon**

**3pm A400 English as a Second Language Seminar…Prof. Erik Suzuki**

**4pm A401 Freshman Seminar…..Prof. Sarah Haven**

And that was just my Monday, Wednesday, Friday Classes. My Tuesday, Thursday classes were more promising except for the fact that I had Sesshomaru's class every stinking day at 8 am. God I hated my life.

"Tsuchi, are you enjoying this?" I muttered.

"Yes very much so." he replied.

"Good at least one of us is having a good time. Where's Shiori?"

"Oh she's going ga ga. The calc. professor." He replied sipping his coffee.

I took out my cigarettes and lit up. "Already?" I mumbled around a cigarette.

"Yup she claims it's love at first sight." He was still staring at the blonde guy who was now going inside the arts building.

"wow that's thick. Hey, what's up with the puppy eyes?" I asked nodding toward where the object of Tsuchi's attention had just been rooted.

"Oh nothing I'm just looking I couldn't consider dating. Not after what you did." He glared at me.

"Hey! I apologized didn't I? and now I'm in the middle of my own personal hell. Shit I bet I'll be the fucking best man at his wedding when he marries that bim-"

"Bim- what?" a deep a fluid voice came from behind me.

"ah! Professor, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" I hissed turning to see Sesshomaru standing behind me in an Armani suit. Honestly why did he have to wear them so well?

"Well maybe if you weren't talking so loud you would have heard me come up behind you. Itachi…"

"What?" I glared at him. He was looking at me with that sad expression again. I hated that.

He took the cigarette from my lips, his fingers lightly brushing my lips as he did so.

"You really should quit. You're already sick." He threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. Why did he have to be so kind? "Are you getting enough sleep? Enough food?" He asked.

"Look I'm an adult. I can take care of myself Thanks." I replied walking away from that look and that voice. It was his kindness that killed me. If only he would just hate me. It would be easier to forget him. To forget everything I ever felt for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_The summer sun was bright against my face and my clothes stuck to my back. I was laying sprawled out over the grass breathing the smell of summer grass. Breathing uninhibited by anything. I could feel the soft fur on my arm and I knew for at least a couple hours before dinner all was right with the world_.

"Mr. Uchiha!" A voice jarred me from my sleep and I slowly lifted my head Sesshomaru was giving me that hard stare he was known for, at least it wasn't that sad look he usually gave me. "Would you kindly tell the class what Rhetorical device Shakespeare was taking use of in lines 189-195?"

I stared at him blankly.

"Of course not, now why don't you try staying conscious during class. It might help you." He turned and walked back up to the front of the room. "Mr. Uchiha, I'd like to see you after class." He added turning back for just the slightest moment. I watched him walk and couldn't help but admire the swagger of his broad shoulders and the certainty in his step. Tsuchi elbowed me in the side nearly sending me into a coughing fit.

"Ouch."

"At least pay attention. You've been sleeping in class everyday. How would you expect to pass that way?"

"As if I'm paying attention to the lecture even when I'm conscious."

"You could at least try."

"Yeah, yeah."

I waved him off and started up my laptop. I tried to take notes but then gave up as I had already missed too much. I checked my e-mail and then my face book. I honestly don't know why I was friends with her but I saw sesshomaru's girlfriend had been posting a bunch of bullshit about how sweet her boyfriend was and how he was taking her out for their anniversary tonight. I stared at the screen rage building in my chest. I had been putting up with this shit way too long. I had to get over him. I had to…I had to… I couldn't keep this up…could I? He wouldn't go for me, when he had her. I'm not even an option.

"Itachi?" Sesshomaru said as I tried to slip out after the last student without talking to him but it looked like I wasn't going to make it.

I just stopped walking, tightening my grip on the strap of my bag.

"Shut the door, I want to talk to you for a minute." He said organizing his papers and putting them into his brief case. I reluctantly closed the door and stood with my back pressed against it. The room spun slightly but I stabilized myself quickly.

"What?" I asked after several excruciating seconds of silence.

"Itachi…." He walked closer too me and leaned against the table next to the door. "You look like you've been getting worse. Have you been sleeping?"

I laughed, which turned into a mild coughing fit. He handed me his handkerchief to cover my mouth with. I took it despite me better judgment and coughed into it. I smiled weakly at him. "Do you want this back?"

"No, keep it. Have you been sleeping?"

"What do you think?"

"I was thinking that you could come over to my place and I'd cook you a nice dinner."

"How very nice of you but I've got other things to do tonight. I have to work."

"Itachi, please. What about Yuki? Do you want her to go on starving?"

I stared at him completely shocked. "What?"

"I saw you dropping her off at that awful school this morning after I took um… never mind that. I heard you say her name. She's you daughter right? She looks just like you. I couldn't figure out why you never mentioned her." He said.

I shrugged.

"That's it you're coming over. No ifs ands or buts." with that he turned around and went back to his desk and began preparing for his next class.

"I…"

"I'll see you tonight." He said.

So what choice did I have? None. Once Sesshomaru decides something it happens. That would be why I found myself standing outside his door at 6 that night.

"Toa-san? Why are we at Sesshy-sama's?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know Yuki…."

"Toa-san…"

I knocked on the door and Rin answered the door. "Jii-san!" She screamed and jumped into my arms. I caught her and hugged her like I would my own daughter. "Rin-chan its so good to see you!"

"Daddy! Jii-san is here!" Rin exclaimed as I put her down.

"I saw" Sesshomaru said leaning in the door.

I stared at him. Why the hell did he have to be so perfect. Then I saw the small tan hand wrap around his waist and rest on his chest.

"Babe, is that Itachi?" Her voice asked.

_Shit, I knew I shouldn't have come to this stupid dinner. _This was going to be a long night.


End file.
